User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XX
"Damn! How is he doing that?! Me and Seria together wouldn't be able to handle that many!" Karl exclaimed. "It's a long story." Will said. "You'll have to me sometime. Now let's go help him!" Karl said. Karl and the rest of Winter's units charged into the demon army's rear, catching them by surprise. "Enemies from behind!" one shouted. A large portion broke off their attack on Winter to face Karl. Karl made use of his axe-wielding skills and shortened their numbers. But still more came for Winter and Karl. "This one travelled with the girl! Get him too!" a demon yelled. Karl found himself fighting more demons. "Hey! What about me? Thunder Retribution!" Eze shouted. Eze destroyed a clump of demons with Batootha's lightning. "Do you ever learn Eze?" Kajah asked while blasting demons with dark energy. "Nope!" Eze replied cheerfully. "We have to get to Winter! He will be overwhelmed soon!" Will shouted. But even as he spoke, demons began to tackle Winter and he disappeared in the mass of bodies. "No!" Karl shouted and began to fight more viciously. More demons came and forced the units away. A particularly large demon began to engage combat with Karl, stopping him from reaching Winter. Karl caught its club on his axe and got them locked together, teeth gritted. He narrowed his eyes. The air suddenly smelled distinctly of ozone. And it suddenly seemed more...holy. Demons began to scream in pain. A bright silver light began to shine through the demons' bodies. Then they were blasted away as Winter fought his way out crackling with silver energy. He pointed his sword at the demon Karl fought and blasted it to bits. Karl flinched at the light. "How did you get here?" Winter asked as he defeated more demons. "Once your units told me where you were going I knew you would need help." Karl replied. "But you're injured." Winter said. He jumped forward and slammed his sword into the ground, blowing up all nearby demons. "I've been told I put my comrades in front of myself too often." Karl said mildly. Winter snorted. "So I see." "MY DEMONS! DEFEAT THIS NUISANCE! THE ONE THAT WIELDS THE SILVER LIGHTNING!" Abaddon roared. "I'm guessing that's me. But where are the demons? I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Winter asked. Karl nodded in agreement. "Over there." Karl said. Winter turned to see a massive army of demons heading their way. "We are so dead." Winter said. "Unfortunately, you may be right. Well, it was nice knowing you." Karl said. Karl felt like he was going to collapse. Winter grinned weakly, clearly feeling the same. "See you on the other side." "The other side of the gate maybe." a familiar voice said. Winter turned, not trusting his ears. But there he was, wielding a simple wooden staff. "Chaos." Winter murmured and fell to his knees, exhausted. "Hehe. Now now, you are supposed to defeat Abaddon. Let me handle his minions. Your body is not what is limiting you. It is your mind." Chaos said. Winter frowned. "You have until Abaddon feels like killing you to figure out the answer." Chaos landed on the ground and met the demons head-on. Apparently his stick compatible with his cosmic energy for it was trailing gold smoke. Every demon he hit exploded. But Chaos's words still bothered him. What did he mean that his mind was limiting him? Then he remembered something one of the people at the orphanage had said. That if you want something to happen it will. So Winter closed his eyes and made himself forget his tired body, and let himself simply be. When he opened his eyes again, he was no longer exhausted, nor in a physical body. His entire body was made of steel energy. He faced Abaddon. "You cannot win boy." Abaddon snarled. "That is where you are wrong." Winter said as he attacked Abaddon with all his strength. An hour later... Winter did not remember his final fight with Abaddon. The entire battle was a blur. All he remembered was that once their leader fell, the demons had fled. Then Chaos had brought him and Karl and Seria to Tia, who healed them. "Abaddon was cursed you know." Chaos said. "What was the curse?" Winter asked. "The warrior who defeats him gets a massive amount of power. Its your choice for what it is used for." Chaos said. Winter sensed a test. But he already knew what he would use the power for. "Rowgen! You helped me the entire way. I'll use this power to strengthen you." Rowgen's eyes widened. As soon as he finished, the Rowgen and the area around him began to glow. Winter raised a hand to block the bright, orange light. When it finally faded, Rowgen stood there, with new armor, crackling with more electricity. "Woah!" Eze said. "That's what happened to me!" "It's called evolution. It increases your strength. Though I recommend that you train." Chaos said. Rowgen looked at himself with awe. "Thank you." Rowgen said. "My pleasure." Winter said. "Now I don't know about you guys but I am exhausted. I'm going to bed." "Good idea. The next major enemy is Creator Maxwell herself." Chaos said. Category:Blog posts